Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with an antenna.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, wireless communication of electronic devices is currently provided by antennas. The electronic devices are such as a cell phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Global Positioning System (GPS).